dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 18's Dance and Attack
Android 18's Dance and Attack in a fan made story centered around Android 18 comes face to face with the Para Para Brothers and their unique form of mind control dancing technique known as the Para Para Boogie. Plot (This story starts with Android 18 on the asteroid Beehay when she cross path with a race of giant worms known as the Mouma when four of these creatures surround her) Android 18: I hate worms. (One of the worms started to attack Android 18, but she flies up and kicks it, but no effect) Android 18: Huh? (the worm headbutts 18 sending her to the ground) (18 gets back up and charges a Kai blast at one of the worms, but no damage when it was going to headbutt 18, by she vanishing and grabs its tail, ties it up in a knots, and throwing the creature in a pile while doing the same to its comrades) (18 pushes dirt off her jacket, sleeves, and skirt) Android 18: Despite getting my clothes a little dirty, that was kinda fun. (Android 18 hears a sound and turns around to see three aliens clapping for her) Son Para: Nice Job! Don Para: That was some amazing fighting! Bon Para: You did an excellent job defeating the Mouma. Android 18: Who are you and what to you want? Bon Para: Why we want you. Android 18: I don't know who are you? Bon Para: (doing a pose) I'm Bon Para! Don Para: (doing a pose) Don Para! Son Para: (doing a pose) Son Para! Bon Para, Don Para, Son Para: (all in unison) Prepare to feel the rhythm of the Para Para Brothers! (Android 18 looks confused) Android 18: Para Para Brothers? Well of you're challenging me? You're outmatched. (Bon Para makes a beat along with his brothers) Android 18: What are they planning? (The Para Para Brothers split into different directions and took off their armor) Android 18: Huh? Bon Para: Bon Para Para! (The Para Para Brothers' armor turned on) Bon Para, Don Para, Son Para: Bon Papa! (Bon Para's stereo plays while he and his brothers dance) Bon Para: Here we go! Right to right, left to left, spin and turn, and a great big smile! Android 18: Why are they dancing for me? It's embarrassing. Bon Para: Don't worry, you'll catch up too! Android 18: What do you mean? (Android 18's arm starts to move by itself) Android 18: Huh? (Android 18 starts to dance) Android 18: What's happening to me? They're forcing me to dance! I can't stop! Son Para: Yes! It's working! Bon Para: Here we go! Right to right, left to left spin and turn, and a great big smile! Don Para: Don't forget the big smile! Android 18: Right right! Now I'm saying it! This is so embarrassing for an Android! Bon Para, Don Para, Son Para: Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa! Android 18: Right right! Left left! There's no time for me to go dancing! I rather go shopping! Bon Para: Nicely done, you're doing great dancing, but it's still not enough! (Bon Para approaches Android 18) Bon Para: What's wrong blondie? Why aren't you smiling? (Bon Para gets closer) Bon Para: Smiling is very important! (Bon Para pinches 18's cheeks, forcing her to smile) Bon Para: "Alright! That's better! The dancing works better when you make a great big smile! Bon Para: Why you still try to fight back?! Get down! (Bon Para grabs 18 and throws her to the wall) (18 gets back up) Android 18: You're going to pay for that! (18 starts to dance again) Android 18: It's started again! Right right! Left left! Turn around with a big smile! Bon Para: So, what do you think of our dancing technique? We call it the Para Para Boogie! Android 18: I would not call it dancing since you're using it to control me! Bon Para: Hehe! Word! Android 18: This dancing seems to control me, but at least I can keep my stamina. Bon Para: Hey Son Para! Don Para! Let's speed it up! Don Para: Alright! Son Para: My favorite part! Bon Para: Okay, let's do this! (The Para Para Brothers dance faster and faster as well as 18) Bon Para, Don Para, Son Para: Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa! Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa! (Android 18 groans) Bon Para: Faster! Faster! Faster! Spin! (Android 18 keeps dancing the Para Para Boogie faster and faster) Android 18: Slave to the Boogie! Slave to the Boogie! Bon Para: Excellent! Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa! Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa! (While the Para Para Brothers continue to force 18 to dance, the Mouma worms burst out from the ground and crawled towards 18 and the Para Brothers) (18 is still dancing when she notice the worms behind her, but she was unable to stop as they head straight to the Para Para Brothers, scaring Don Para and Son Para) Bon Para: Right to right! Left to left! Spin and turn, and a great big smile! (Bon Para gasp when one of the Mouma worms looks at him) Bon Para: Smile? (Bon Para screams as the music and dancing stops, freeing 18 when she was making a big smile) Android 18: I can control my body, now for this! (18 flew over the worms and punches or kicks the Para Para Brothers to the wall, rendering them unconscious) Android 18: You should be ashamed of yourselves, forcing a beautiful girl to dance like that. (The End) Characters *Android 18 - the eighteenth creation of Dr. Gero. *Bon Para - the leader of the Para Para Brothers and usesthe boombox. *Don Para - the second member of the Para Para Brothers and uses of the two lightboxes *Son Para - the third and smallest member of the Para Para Brothers, and uses one of the two lightboxes. Trivia *Android 18 cannot get tired from dancing the Para Para Boogie since she has unliminted energy. Gallery Category:Android 18 Category:Stories Featuring Android 18 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction which author is proud of it being Alternate Universe Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:35Baragon Category:Alternate Category:Alternate timeline